Conventionally, in a battery module in which a battery cell is confined using a cartridge, generally a movement of the battery cell was confined by applying pressure in a surface direction of the battery cell.
This type of battery module may be manufactured by molding the cartridge such that the cartridge fixes a corner of a body of the battery cell, but to insert the battery cell into the cartridge, a tolerance for assembling between the battery cell and the cartridge molding product needs to be considered.
If design is made without considering the tolerance, that is, a predetermined distance between the cartridge and the battery cell, it is impossible to assemble according to characteristics of the cartridge molding product that an entire shape hardly change.
For this reason, at least a predetermined level of gap between the battery cell and the cartridge is required, but consequently, the corner of the body of the battery cell accurately fixed onto the inside surface of the cartridge, and a predetermined width of movement may be generated due to vibration that may occur during use of the battery module.
The movement of the battery cell may cause damage to an electrode lead connection part, resulting in entire quality reduction of the battery module, and accordingly, there is an urgent need of a solution to the problem.